


I Just Want You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becoming more, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Have you ever fallen in love?” Seth asked, curling his arm around Dean’s waist. His hand lightly brushed against the course fabric of Dean’s Nylon sling.“You know I don’t believe in dating and romance.” Dean startled at the question and now flustered, shook his head.





	I Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelieveThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/gifts).



“Have you ever fallen in love?” Seth asked, curling his arm around Dean’s waist. His hand lightly brushed against the course fabric of Dean’s Nylon sling. 

“You know I don’t believe in dating and romance.” Dean startled at the question and now flustered, shook his head. 

Seth knew this and yet, he didn’t care. He _loved_ Dean. It was that simple. He had loved him for years and had time to grown used to this. It didn’t bother him as much as one might expect. Love did crazy things to people. 

Seth’s smile flashed as he reached for Dean’s hand. “Would you like to?”

With Dean out on injury, it had slowly become harder and harder for Seth to find enough free time to visit. They weren’t a couple, per se, but they were something. Friends with benefits. Sex friends. Platonic life mates who like to get together and screw. Seth wasn’t sure what to call it. The energy between them was impossible to describe. It was the kind of energy that Seth needed. Instead of lamenting on the fact that Dean didn’t believe in love, Seth chose to settle for whatever he could get. 

It _wasn’t_ ideal but sometimes, you had to take what you could get. 

“You’re cocky.” Dean tried to act serious but that lasted all of maybe fifteen seconds before he burst into peals of laughter. “I’m joking but I’m not. You are one cocky SOB.” 

“And proud of it.” Seth held up their twined hands and kissed the top of Dean’s hand. “Also, you say that and yet, you blush.”

Dean coughed. Seth watched, resisting the urge to laugh as he turned redder. “I’m thinking about sexy things.” 

Dean did _not_ look like someone who was thinking about sexy things. His look clearly said _I am trying to make it not obvious that I am completely okay with being in love with you._

Seth knew his lover well enough to be able to tell the difference. 

“It’s okay. We’ll make it work,” Seth teased. He turned so he was facing Dean and leaned in, giving him a long, passionate kiss. “You know you’re stuck with me, right?” He was surprised when Dean reached out, caressing his cheek. 

“Honestly, wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dean returned the kiss. “Also- _have_ to put it on the record- hypothetically- even if I did love you, you’ll know when I want you to know.” He kissed Seth again. “I’ll say it when I’m ready.” 

Seth’s eyes widened in realization. When it came to Dean, it wasn’t what he said but what he didn’t say. It was also about how he said it. His words could say one thing but he meant something completely different. These contradictions were ultimately part of Dean’s nature. 

“Oh and while we’re on the topic, you’re stuck with me. _Probably_ for life.” Dean smirked, kissing Seth a fourth time. He clearly relished his ability to render Seth speechless with a single kiss. “Take that to mean what you will.” 

Seth laughed, unsure of what else to do. 

When it came to Dean, sometimes laughing was _all_ you could do. 

Seth was fine with that. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from The-Modern-TypeWriter on Tumblr: 
> 
> “Have you ever fallen in love?”
> 
> They startled at the question and, flustered, shook their head.
> 
> The other’s smile flashed and they reached for the protagonist’s hand. 
> 
> “Would you like to?”
> 
> “You’re very sure of yourself.”
> 
> “And yet, you’re blushing.”


End file.
